


The Sliver Dragon Of The Moon

by BunnyLexicon



Series: The Dragon Trifecta [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, The Bullshit process I made up of Dragons Adopting others as family, the THB's bullshit way of adopting ango as a flesh boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyLexicon/pseuds/BunnyLexicon
Summary: Dragons are Odd creatures, most horde and outwit others for knowlage and treasures and food, while some sleep for Eons at a time.Then there's Silver dragons, and their peculiar ways of longing for contact with Mortals, who hide what they are and help adventures along their ways, or even law enforcement.Not all Are Elderly wizards, and All powerful Sorcerers howeverSometimes they're a wizards Apprentice, who's just starting to learn Magic on their own.





	The Sliver Dragon Of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I know not many people like this Idea, but I hope you guys will enjoy reading this.

 

Angus wasn't sure when it first started. It could have started when they were on the train, it could have started after he joined the Bureau.

One thing was for sure, it was already a thing when the magic lessons started to happen more frequently, at least with Taako.

Taako was a true mystery to him, often like a barn cat. He'd get near people, but keep people away from himself. That is, people that were not Merle or Magnus. It was clear, if you knew where to look, that Taako cared about them.

He wasn't sure why Taako offered to teach him magic; he was however glad to learn. The only magic he ever seemed capable of was his change shape ability, the one most dragons like him knew.

Taako was a surprisingly good teacher, his patience never wavering. He was also very encouraging, which surprised Angus to no end from what he heard about him from the others.

His first Mage Hand was… an abomination if he was being honest with himself. Taako seemed surprised, and helped him get rid of it, but was glad. _“You made a somethin’ outta nothin’. That's great!”_

Angus wouldn't admit that he was a sucker for genuine praise and guidance, moreso when a person he **_actually_** looks up to is giving it to him.

It wasn’t often he found that in Mortals, although if he were honest, Taako felt more like a Fae then a normal mortal. Elves are the closest thing Mortals have to encountering Fae, maybe Taako's blood was more potent than most? something to investigate another time.

It was surprisingly easy, to start the marks. Taako seemed to adore most things that glittered, even if they weren't really worth anything. If Taako was ever a dragon, he was sure he'd be a bronze dragon, hoarding ingots and porcelain and tea cups. It wasn't hard to notice what Taako likes.

Or maybe it was easy because Taako let him take naps after magic lessons in his room, which he dang darn didn't need! But…. They were nice, as were the snacks, and okay maybe he did need the naps and the snacks but magic was very exhausting.

Regardless, it was easy to start with Taako.

 

 

 

 

  
It was a Nice Autumn afternoon. The Reclaimers had taken Angus planetside to see the leaves, as well as do some shopping in gold cliff. If Angus wasn't holding Taakos hand, he was on Magnus's shoulders, or in front of Merle. Angus didn't think much of it at first, until it clicked.

He was a flesh boy, a tiny human. They were trying to make sure no one snatched him or he didn’t get lost, not out of doubt from his own skills, but because he was a child--small and very slight and easily out of their sight.

It was… nice, that they cared, but if anything, he should have been keeping an eye on them. Being an adult be Damned, these boys just attract trouble. He wouldn't say that though, he was having fun and didn't want to ruin that.

“Hey Taako, when we get back to base you should totally make hot chocolate or apple cider or something. You know, something nice and warm and… Hey, you feeling okay?” Magnus frowned, looking at the mage.

Taako was for the most part fine, if in a nice thick scarf that covered him. “I'm fine, the wind is just very chilly today is all. It's an elf thing.” Taako however didn't look like he was okay, he looked rather pale.

_Shoot._

Ice magic was awesome, if, and only if, it _wasn't_ fucking with people he cared about. It was helpful in investigations and first aid, but not very helpful for comfort when it's starting to get chilly outside and he made it _colder._  “I'm kinda cold too. I still wanna see the leaves, but can we stop for something, sir?”

Taako took Angus’s hand, jumping a bit at the cold. “Shit pumpkin, you're fucking freezing. That's it, everyone inside right this instant, we got a boy detective to de-icicle.” Taako was already slipping his mittens and scarf onto Angus before he could protest, Magnus covering him in his hat. “I refuse to teach a boy-cicle magic.”

It took only a few minutes to find a pub. It was luckily quiet and very toasty. Magnus was ordering something for everyone while Angus, Merle, and Taako all relaxed near the fireplace.

“Fuck kid you're freezing. I know you can be a pain, but you gotta tell us about shit like this.” Merle was muttering a quiet healing spell, not for health, but for the warmth that it will leave in its wake.

Taako was on a loveseat, more than happy to soak up the warmth the fire offered, while Merle and Angus relaxed on the couch also near the fire. “I'm sorry sir, but I don't really feel the cold in my hands much. My ears get cold, that's how I know when I'm cold.”

Merle glanced at him, before letting out a gruff laugh. “I get it kid, nerve damage and all that. You need to keep yourself wrapped up then. You don't wanna lose a finger now, do ya?”

“Oh no sir! I'd rather keep all my fingers and stuff… Do you think it would affect my mage hand if I did though?” He couldn't help but wonder. It shouldn't, since his first attempt was… lackluster, but now that he had it down, it should stick right?

Angus didn't know enough about Magic to disprove it however, and Taako was keeping to himself. Something to look up when they get home he supposed.

Magnus returned with everyone's drinks, glad to see Angus and Taako starting to warm up. He sat next to Taako, more than likely trying to warm the Wizard up. Magnus was always warm, like a campfire. “you gotta be careful Ango, you don't wanna lose you pinkies do you?”

“Oh no Sir! I'd rather not lose any fingers, I don't think my little flesh boy brain would handle that very well… but then again I handled our train adventure really well, hmmm… I'd rather not find out. I'm sorry sir, I don't feel very good with my hands, my ears started to get cold.”

Magnus frowned, one of his arms around Taako to help warm him up a bit. “You got nerve damage? You okay?”

“Oh yes! It happened when I was really really little. I didn't know you weren't suppose to climb on bookcases and I fell. Grandpa said it might heal over time, or it might not. He was just glad I didn't get more hurt.”

“Well I'm glad too Angus, you must of been a super smart baby trying to get to the books on the top shelf I bet.” Magnus smiled, trying to make light of the revolution.

Merle merely glanced at the two, looking more at his cider than anything. “You gotta be careful kid, you're not gonna notice one day and then BAM, you need robo arms. Then Magnus is gonna wanna rip them off for his collection.”

“Hey! I'll have you know I only rip the arms off of evil robots! Ango’s not evil.”

"That's what you say to all the robots before you rip off their arms!"

"I've only had to do that a few dozen times!"

The familiar bickering continued between the two, their voices lowering once they noticed the third was nodding off, and the fourth cozy under a blanket. Warm drinks always did make Angus tired, and Taako- Much like a cat, would sometimes take a short nap if he was comfortable enough and felt safe enough.

This is Surely where it started, on That wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> What is meant by Marking is that Angus is going to have something he made (like a bracelet or a pin or something) that basically tells other dragons to, in vulgar terms- "Fuck the hell off, this is my family, I will destroy you somehow if you hurt my family"
> 
> Angus, and silver Dragons in general are not violent, however vulgarities are the easiest way to explain it. It's more of "these are worthy humans/Orcs/ whatever have you, and deserve respect." But with an unsaid, underlying threat.
> 
> They're still dragons after all, sometimes shit like that's needed.
> 
> Silver Dragons don't feel the cold very much, they have really neat ice powers and shit and honestly it's kickass shit. so Angus researched a good excuse as to why he never really feels the cold when his hands are not covered.


End file.
